


Mutants of Destiny

by BrighterthanViolet



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Trying to rework the title.) Upon taking note of a peculiarly large group of mutants whose mutations were currently dormant in Japan, the Professor sends three of his best Japanese speakers to keep an eye on them should their mutations develop and spiral out of control. Of course, this hardly means they're the friendliest of people. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong. Of course, something will. It's the X-men, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby Drake had long ago come to the conclusion that his friend Anna Marie was a devious lady, but this took the biscuit. After Logan had been convinced- goodness knows how- into giving lessons on Japanese language and culture (Bobby knew that Logan had been around a long time so maybe he visited Japan for a while?), Anna Marie had signed him up as well as herself.

He should have known right then and there that this wouldn't turn out well. Logan (who had never bothered with asking to be called '-sensei') was a harsh taskmaster, and detention for not performing well enough was a one-on-one session in the Danger Room with him; something that was to be avoided at all costs.

And yet, despite how rough around the edges and just overall rough he was, Logan was a good teacher, and Bobby enjoyed the lessons. Despite failing all of his French exams (he had no idea why they hadn't kicked him out of the class, or at least offered him tutoring), he excelled at Japanese, which made Anna Marie rather smug. Anna Marie did well, too, but she did better at the cultural lessons, whereas he just barely managed to outclass her with the language itself.

He would have been fine if life stayed as usual- classes at the local high school followed by Japanese and Danger Room sessions back at the Institute, periodically supplemented by recruiting missions and the occasional stealing of Logan's motorbike to take his devious best friend out to eat at the (very good) Japanese restaurant downtown, practicing what they'd learnt in their lessons and earning the friendship of many of the actual Japanese workers.

Of course, Anna Marie would manage to pull the rug out from under him just as they settled into a comfortable routine, wouldn't she?

"...A long term mission in Japan?"

The Professor nodded. "Yes. Logan tells me that the two of you have been doing well enough in your lessons, and he deems you 'passable'. Rogue was the one who suggested the two of you, actually."

Bobby shot Anna Marie (of course, he was the only one who could call her that aside from Logan, who seemed to have pseudo-adopted her, and called her 'Rogue' anyway) an almost-glare. She could have at least spoken to him about it first, especially considering he was in an after school detention at the time for getting into a fight with Fred 'the Blob' Dukes.

The Professor chuckled- apparently, Bobby was thinking hard enough that the powerful telepath had no trouble guessing what he was thinking. Or actually reading the teenager's mind. Bobby was never sure which it was, since it could always be either or both.

"Can we go over the details again?" Bobby almost begged, feeling confused and out of his depth.

"Logan will accompany the two of you to avoid arousing any suspicion- you'll be passing as twelve year olds, after all-"

He was cut off by a pair of groans, and waited patiently until they were finished before continuing: "And you are to keep an eye on some dormant mutants; that is to say, their mutations are currently dormant, but could activate at some point in the future. You will attend two different schools, because there is a peculiarly large group among one of the districts in Tokyo, Odaiba to be precise."

There was silence for a few moments as the two teens digested this information.

"How long for?" asked Anna Marie curiously.

"Until we can ascertain that their mutations will not cause them any problems."

Privately, Bobby was annoyed. That could take _years_ , and for all that time he would be posing as a boy much younger than himself, by a different name. Anna Marie looked delighted, probably because it would give her the opportunity to make friends, both mutant and not, who'd never had any pre-concieved notion that she would turn on them in an instant. He was glad that she would, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to spending years by a new name.

"Yukimura Daiki and Wakahisa Mariko; I've sent your files over already."

Bobby had the feeling that his fake family name had been chosen on purpose. _Yukimura_ meant 'snowy village'. Apt.

"You leave immediately; try not to pack anything that might give away your identity except your X-suits."

Their X-suits were identical except for sizing, built to withstand anything that life might throw at them.

Bobby sighed. All he had wanted was a little routine to his life- but he was an X-man now, and X-men didn't complain when life got a bit annoying or tough.

But he had to admit, Anna Marie was a one-of-a-kind devious lady, and he just hoped he never got on her bad side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because aren't first days always good?

Odaiba Elementary. Great, because going through elementary school _once_ just wasn't enough. And Bobby wasn't even going to the same school as Anna Marie!

Well, maybe she should refer to herself as 'Mariko'... might remind her to use that name to introduce herself.

Anna M- uh, Mariko decided she preferred the American school times; getting up at half past five (while she was still jetlagged) was _so_ not cool. On the plus side, Logan- ah, Tou-san, and B- no, Daiki- _chan_ , had to get up earlier than her. Daiki-chan (she was glad that her cover birthday made Mariko older than Daiki, hence the teasing) was attending some private school elsewhere- she hadn't paid much attention- and Tou-san had to get to work, which the Professor had organised for him in the form of a middle school gym teacher. One thing was for sure, those kids were going to be sore in the morning; he'd never been one for half-measures for as long as she'd known him.

"And I couldn't at least have today off...?" she muttered to herself, a little grumpy. She'd had maybe three or four hours of sleep on the flight, and then only an extra hour and a half or so after getting to their new house. Her eyes were gritty and even walking felt like a superhuman feat, like she was walking through treacle- and yes, she did know how that felt, and it wasn't fun.

If it wasn't for the reflexes L- uh, Tou-san, had drilled into her, she would have been hit in the face with the soccer ball. As it was, she just about managed to jerk her head out of the line of fire.

"Uh, sorry!" came a yell, and she focused her bleary eyes on a group of kids that had evidently been playing soccer. One of them she vaguely recognised from the mission briefing- Motomiya Daisuke-san, dormant mutant, had one elder sister who was an established mutant (she was one of their Japanese contacts), one of the star players on his soccer team.

"It's fine?" she retrieved the ball, not quite realising that she'd said it more as a question than a statement.

As Daisuke-san took the ball from her, he asked her: "You're new, right? What class are you in?"

"...Fifth grade." she muttered, then shook her head. "Sorry, 'm just a bit tired."

"Okay....?"

But she was already gone.

"Hey, Daisuke!"

He pulled himself from wondering about the mystery new girl, and rejoined the game.

~

"There's a new girl in our grade," Daisuke informed the other two Digidestined as he slid into his seat.

"What's she like?" Hikari asked, and he huffed.

"Well, I know she's really tired. She looked dead on her feet."

"How do you know she's in our grade?" questioned Takeru.

"I asked, duh. But that's not the weird part. The weird part is that she still managed to dodge the soccer ball! She had maybe two or three seconds after she saw it to react!"

They stared at him in disbelief, so he felt the urge to explain it to them in the way that Jun used to when he didn't get something.

_"Tired = slower reactions. Normal time for someone at their school to dodge a ball = 4-5 seconds. Conclusion: new girl has faster reactions than most people in their school while tired."_

Yeah, he could just imagine her doing that. On the plus side, it improved his understanding of difficult situations, and his maths, too!

Of course, he didn't get the chance to, because that was when both their teacher and the new girl chose to come into the classroom.

"Class, this is Wakahisa Mariko, a transfer student from America. Wakahisa-san?"

Eyes heavily rimmed by bags drifted across the classroom, seemingly recognising Daisuke, before she began to speak. "Wakahisa Mariko, 12. If any of you have siblings in the Middle School, they probably won't be able to move tomorrow."

 _Won't be able to move tomorrow?_ Was that a threat, or a fact? And what did she mean? Why wouldn't they?

The questions swirled around in Daisuke's mind, and a mild burning sensation began to flame behind his eyes, so he was understandably distracted, and didn't realise that the new girl- Mariko?- had started moving until she sat down beside him.

He tried to play off his startled reaction, but she gave him a look that he recognised all too well ( _thanks, Jun_ ), so he turned to the front of the class again.

 _Today's going to be a fun day_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the rest of the first day goes wrong.

Mariko's day was pretty bad. Not only was she tired, she had to deal with 'new kid' stares from most people, and Daisuke-san kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, like she was a mystery he just couldn't figure out.

There was also the problem that she fell asleep during lunch, and had no chance to get anything to eat. She also managed to miss a call from both Log- _Tou_ - _san_ and B- _Daiki-chan_. Thankfully, she did manage to read the text Tou-san had sent her on her way to fifth period.

_Meet at ms after school. Will be meeting mj. Dai leaving early._

MS? Probably middle school. If that was true, then MJ was probably Motomiya Jun- Daisuke-san's elder sister, and one of the few established mutants in the area. She was the one who called for backup.

Mariko wondered if Daisuke-san knew he was a passive-mutant. She wondered if he even knew that his sister was a mutant.

She did manage to overhear a conversation between Daisuke-san and his friends (she didn't catch their names, but the boy was blonde and the girl was brunette and they were in their class) mentioning a 'computer club', that apparently they all went to, with a few other kids, after school on most days.

She filed this information away for later; it might become useful.

And now, to wait.

~

Mariko cursed as she sprinted in the direction of the middle school. Her teacher had decided to keep her behind to ask how she was settling in, and couldn't take a hint that she wanted to leave, so now she was late.

So of course, in the fashion of every shoujo manga everywhere, she crashed into an attractive guy. Thankfully, she managed to avoid skin-to-skin contact, but she scrambled away as quickly as she could even so.

"Sorry- got to go- I'm late!" she babbled, but the guy just brushed it off.

"It's fine," he said, almost a little harshly. picking himself up off of the floor. "The names Ishida Yamato. Have you seen Takaishi Takeru, by any chance? Hangs out with Yagami Hikari and Motomiya Daisuke?"

He said his name as if he fully expected her to recognise it. She didn't. She did, however, know the answer to his question.

"Computer club. The room's on the next floor up, I think, but I've really gotta go. Goodbye!"

And with that, she sprinted off again, apparently not realising that she had left her bag behind. He should probably give it back to her, but he had no idea where she was going. Maybe he'd give it to his brother instead, since she seemed to know him.

It then struck Yamato that he didn't even know her name. He shook his head in confusion; she really was a strange one.

~

"You're late."

"Sorry, Daiki- _chan_ , I got held behind and then ran into someone- literally."

B- _Daiki-chan_ huffed at the teasing, but before he could retaliate, 'Tou-san' whacked them both around the head.

"The mission is top priority, stop messing around."

"Long term, though; gotta mess around at some point so we don't go crazy, like Mystique did. Though, that was more your fault than anything." Daiki said it as if he were a preacher spouting the gospel truth, directing the last comment at Mariko.

Jun cleared her throat before it turned into the all-out no-holds-barred argument/fight she could see happening.

They all snapped to attention (or at least, as close as they came to doing so).

"It would probably be better to do this somewhere more private. My place would work; my parents aren't home for a few hours and Daisuke-baka's got computer club."

Mariko groaned. Would this day ever end?

~

"So, I'm Motomiya Jun, and as you know, I'm one of the few 'active' mutants in the area. My mutation somehow allows me to see the future with varying amounts of success, so I'm known around here as 'the Prophet'. I asked for your help to watch out for and, when it comes to that, train the 'passive' mutants in the area, including my brother."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just tell them they're passive mutants, then come back to help them train later?" Mariko asked- it was a question that kept bothering her, even though she liked the idea of making friends with people that wouldn't distrust her immediately.

Daiki nodded, having wondered the same thing himself. Even Wakahisa-san looked thoughtful, so Jun explained it as clearly as she could.

"When you found out you were mutants, it was hard to control your powers, right? Did you have anyone to talk to, to help you? Studies (in about twenty years time) show that having an established mutant help a new mutant understand their powers and what being a mutant means is very beneficial. It's more beneficial if the new mutant trusts and/or respects the established mutants."

Jun herself didn't quite know how they studied it, but that had been a very recent vision, so she placed her trust in it. For now.

"So basically we're here to tutor the new mutants," Wakahisa-san established, as if he had known it all along, though Jun had her doubts.

"Do we have to start tailing them?" Daiki wrinkled his nose even as he asked. She felt it safe to assume he didn't like the idea.

"Spend as much time around them as you can. That way, you're more likely to be there when their mutations activate and can do damage control."

"Because I'm sure I can tail three different people in three different years," muttered Mariko, who Jun suddenly noticed had huge bags under her eyes. She didn't need to be the Prophet to know that she'd probably fall asleep soon.

"Just find a way to join the computer club," Jun said dismissively, "and I'm here if Daisuke-baka develops his at home."

She was sure they could do it. After all, she'd already seen it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything looks so much longer on Tumblr... Maybe I should start writing longer chapters.


End file.
